The present invention relates to a sheet material feeding apparatus that intermittently supplies a predetermined amount of a sheet material to a press apparatus or the like at high speed as well as with high accuracy.
JP-A-2013-536086 (corresponding to U.S. Pub. No. US2015/0298188A1) discloses a roll type material feeding apparatus that includes a frame, a first driven feed roll, a second feed roll, a first drive motor that rotates to drive the first driven feed roll by engaging therewith, a second drive motor that rotates to drive the first driven feed roll by engaging therewith, and a first rotational position sensor that rotates in conjunction with the first drive motor. The roll type material feeding apparatus includes speed change gears to enable the second feed roll to be driven in conjunction with the first driven feed roll. The speed change gears include a first drive gear attached to the first driven feed roll, a first driven gear that is driven with the first drive gear by engaging therewith, and an intermediate coupling member for coupling the first driven gear to the second feed roll. The second feed roll is rotatably supported in a movable roll support, and a force generating actuator provided between a frame and the movable roll support is configured to generate holding force between the second feed roll and the first driven feed roll in conjunction with the movable roll support to hold a workpiece between the second feed roll and the first driven feed roll.
JP-A-2009-106990 (corresponding to U.S. Pub. No. US2009/0108522A1) discloses a sheet material feeding apparatus that intermittently supplies a sheet material to a press apparatus, and that includes a main roll and a sub roll to clamp the sheet material and vertically displaces the main roll to adjust a gap between the main roll and the sub roll in accordance with the thickness of the sheet material. The sheet material feeding apparatus is provided with a release device that includes a sub roll guide that is vertically movable integrally with the sub roll, a translating cam, and a cam follower that engages with a cam surface of the translating cam. The release device adjusts a solenoid valve in response to operation of the press apparatus to supply air to a cylinder. The air then moves the translating cam in an axial direction of the sub roll to vertically move the sub roll through the cam follower and the sub roll guide, thereby releasing and clamping the sheet material provided between both the rolls.